Why I became a fairy godparent
by v-hills
Summary: She didn’t know what was going on, so she just smiled her unique, warm smile at him. Simply her eyes were enough to let Cosmo sort out the chaos in his head and to encourage him to speak to the class again. And, taking a deep breath, he did just that.


**A/N: Let's pretend for a moment that Cosmo and Poof weren't the last fairies born. ;] I'm not too sure about this story, so reviews would be really nice. Enjoy reading ;D **

* * *

"What's so special about godparenting anyway? It's just a job –"

"It's not a job!" Cosmo exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Cosmo, questioning. Cosmo blushed immediately. There he was, standing before a fairy-elementary-school-class and that all by himself, since Wanda had to get out with a whining Poof. The school had invited them to tell the pupils about their godparenting-job. He didn't really like to be here, he never liked school at all, but Wanda convinced him to come along. Timmy came along too, excited to be like the pet at "bring-your-pet-to-school-day".

Before Wanda went out with Poof, she was telling the pupils about the life as a fairy godparent and answering questions while Cosmo was just standing by her side with a nervous smile on his face. After Wanda went out a little discussion rose between the pupils about the job itself. And he had just lost it for a second and spoke up, something he promised himself not to do, and now everyone waited for him to continue. Cosmo actually thought it was scary. He didn't quite know what to do now. Pretend not to have said anything? Storm out and get Wanda? Just poof home? Poof up candy for everyone? Or … maybe … just panic?

The teacher quietly cleared her throat which pulled Cosmo out of his thoughts. Everyone was still waiting. There was a movement at the corner of his eye and he turned slightly to see Timmy secretely waving and cheering for him. 'Okay, Cosmo, you can do this, just pretend to be as smart as Wanda …' he said to himself and turned back to the class. He had to force his mouth to open, but finally succeeded.

"I, err, I mean, at least it doesn't feel like it …" he stammered.

"Then why are _you _godparenting if it doesn't even –feel- like a job to you?" a pretty tough looking boy asked. He remembered Cosmo of that one fairy who used to bully him in school. Cosmo shrinked back a little by this memory.

"My father said they wouldn't even let you be a godparent on your own!" another child piped in. Cosmo stiffened by that comment. So they already thought he was stupid. How would they take him seriously now? Or anyone at all? Cosmo turned his nervous gaze back to Timmy, but he was busy glaring at the two fairies who said those comments. In his mind he was pleading for help, clueless, when he finally heard the faint click of the classroom door.

"Now now!" the teacher calmed her pupils and shot a glance at the greenhaired fairy who obviously seemed to be a little lost. His glance didn't search her's though, but the eyes of his wife who was now standing in the doorframe with a sleeping Poof in her arms. She didn't know what was going on, so she just smiled her unique, warm smile at him. Simply her eyes were enough to let Cosmo sort out the chaos in his head and to encourage him to speak to the class again. And, taking a deep breath, he did just that.

"I'm horrible in math. I'm aweful at articulating myself, and, … well, in most likely everything as well –"

"Pft, obviously." The bully stated and was immediately hit by some flying paperballs. Wanda shot Timmy a stern, yet amused glare and he mouthed back a 'What?!', making his famous innocent face. Cosmo didn't notice any of that, since he was too busy with thinking. He continued.

"- and every job I tried made me feel just that, stupid. It's no good when a job makes you sad, no fun, you know? And then there was Wanda …"

Cosmo's eyes went dreamy as he remembered how he became a fairy godparent.

"She convinced Jorgen to take me with her to her godchild to see if I could handle it, so I went there with her and prepared myself to get yelled at for my stupidity again, like in all my other jobs … but it never happened! I mean, of course I screwed up, even a lot, but the children didn't yell at me for it. They more likely laughed, a lot!"

Wanda watched as a grin spread at Cosmo's face and turned her gaze to the pupils who were now quietly listening, with alert eyes, and, did she really see awe in some of their faces? Cosmo could get very intriguing when he talked with this child-like passion, she knew that just too well. And thus she let herself get lost in his passion once again, as he went on with telling anekdotes about him getting into trouble, wildly gesticulating with hands and feet. When the anekdotes were told and the laughing of everyone had ceased, Cosmo finally told them his answer.

"I'm not scared anymore. And I'm not sad! I'm very, very happy with my godchildren, and they are mostly happy with me. I like being myself and I like making people happy, very much! And that is why I am a fairy godparent!"

* * *

In the evening Cosmo sat at Timmy's windowsill, absentmindedly playing with his nickel. Timmy and Poof were fast asleep and Timmy's slight snoring was the only noise that was heard. Wanda poofed up behind him and began playing with his messy hair.

"Won't you come to bed, sweety? It's late and you look tired."

"Mhm …" Cosmo replied lazily, his eyes drooping by Wanda's comforting touch. "Wanda?" he murmured after a short span of silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For believing in me, and taking my fears and for making me happy and for … I love you …"

"Aw, I love you too, hon~!  
… Cosmo?"

And with a chuckle she poofed her sleeping husband and herself to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget the Review^^**


End file.
